


Sense

by Duirandom1



Category: Daredevil (TV), Elementary (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Overwatch (Video Game), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU Sense, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hunters, M/M, Magic, Magical Matt, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Sex, Wesen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si nuestros héroes estuvieran conectados? y si encontraran el amor ¿Conociendo a otro grupo?





	1. Conoce a tú grupo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste mi crossover de estas geniales series  
> El primer y segundo capitulo sera en la niñez de nuestros héroes

Sherlock estaba sentado en su habitación, su madre lo había castigado por que la escuela le mando una nota en donde su hijo podría ser expulsado por insultar a sus profesores.  
“¿Dónde estoy?” Sherlock se dio vuelta y vio a una niña pelirroja con ojos claros “¿Quién eres?”  
“Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, ya que esta es mi habitación” Sherlock leyó a la pelirroja, tiene su misma edad, sabe de informática y sonríe demasiado “¿Quién eres y como entraste acá?”  
“No tengo ni la menor idea, hace unos minutos estaba en mi cuarto pero ahora estoy acá” Ella se sentó a su lado “Mi nombre es Celeste pero dime Charlie”  
“Mi nombre es Sherlock” La mamá de Sherlock entro y Sherlock rodo los ojos “Hola madre”  
“¿Con quién estabas hablando?” Pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa que Sherlock le recordó a la sonrisa de las madres cuando sus descerebrados hijos traían una buena calificación.  
“¿No es obvio? ¡Con ella!” Sherlock apunto a Charlie, Charlie agito la mano como respuesta “¿Acaso no la puedes ver?”  
“Creo que no” Dijo Charlie, la madre de Sherlock se fue “Y dime ¿Donde se encuentra tu casa?”  
“Inglaterra” Dijo Sherlock enojado, su madre creía que tenía un amigo imaginario, ¿Por qué no la vio?, esto ser interesante “¿Y tú?”  
“Estado Unidos” en un segundo aparecieron en la habitación de Charlie, Sherlock vio en un segundo que era fan de Harry Potter  
“Cuéntame más” Dijo Sherlock, esto valdrá la pena.

 

Matt veía televisión, su padre no estaba en casa, debe estar entrenando.  
“Ese programa es basura” Matt vio a la persona que hablaba era un niño con ojos azules y pelo claro”  
“¿Quién eres tú?” Matt no estaba asustado, más bien asombrado, el intruso entro sin que él se diera cuenta.  
“Me llamo Meisner ¿Y tú?”  
“Matt ¿Cómo entraste?” Pregunto Matt.  
“Bueno…” en un segundo estaban en un dormitorio “Vine por acá”  
“No tienes cara de Estado Unidense ¿De dónde eres?”  
“De Austria”  
“Matt” Era su padre que había llegado, Matt fue tele transportado de vuelta a su casa con Meisner “¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si no usas la televisión la apagues?”  
“¡Lo siento Papá, pero…!” Matt se callo cuando su padre paso al lado de Meisner sin notarlo “Me distraje”  
“Espero que eso no se repita” Dijo su padre “Buenas noches Matt”  
“Buenas noches papá” Dijo Matt, cuando su padre se fue, Meisner se rio.  
“¿Quién eres?” Dijo Matt 

Joan se quedo mirando por la ventana, sus padres querían que siguiera con el negocio familiar de producción de miel, pero ella quería ser cirujana o doctora, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una niña morena con pelo negro se sentó al lado suyo.  
“¿Hola?” Dijo Joan.  
“¿Eres real?” Pregunto la desconocida.  
“Si me llamo Joan ¿Cómo te llamas tú?” Pregunto  
“Henrietta, ¿Dónde estamos?”  
“En mi casa…” Joan miro de nuevo alrededor y se encontraba en otra habitación “Ahora no se”  
“Es mi habitación” Joan miro una gran cantidad de libro “Estudio en casa”  
“Interesante” Joan miro un libro de la anatomía humana.  
“Joan” Joan se asusto era su hermano “¿Qué haces abejita?”  
“No me llames abejita” Dijo enojada Joan “No estaba haciendo nada”  
“OK” Su hermano se fue.  
“Ya que se fue” Dijo Joan “Cuéntame más de ti”

 

Rosalee se fue directo a su habitación, sus compañeros son unos idiotas, cerró los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos estaba en otra habitación, un chico sin duda, ella miro y encontró al chico mirando con atención un cuaderno.  
“Ejem…” Dijo Rosalee para hacerse notar, el chico se dio vuelta, tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes “Soy Rosalee ¿Cómo te llamas?”  
“Mi nombre…” El chico se veía muy nervioso “es Nick”  
“Nick que nombre más interesante” Dijo Rosalee  
“En realidad es muy común” Dijo Nick sonriendo tímidamente.  
“Me gusta” Dijo Rosalee, Nick y Rosalee escucharon una risa  
“¿No crees que los amigos imaginarios pasaron de moda?” Ambos aparecieron en el cuarto de Rosalee, era Freddy “Madura”  
“Cállate Freddy” Rosalee le lanzo una almohada y él se fue riendo “¿En dónde estábamos?” 

 

Al día siguiente  
Sherlock estaba pensando una teoría de que porque su madre ni vio a Charlie, de repente el escucho un sonido e hizo woge mostrando su lado zauberbiest, era su hermano que lo miro sorprendido.  
“Al fin” Dijo Mycroft “Aunque un poco tarde comparado conmigo”  
“Fuera de aquí Pigcroft” Dijo Sherlock molesto, Mycroft se fue y Sherlock vio a Charlie con otros 6 niños.  
“Eres un Zauberbiest” Dijo Joan haciendo woge mostrando que era una Mellifer, Rosalee y Henrietta hicieron woge.  
“¡Que hermosos!” Dijo Matt, los cuatro lo miraron raro, Nick estaba sorprendido.  
“¿Qué son ustedes?” Pregunto Meisner, en un segundo estaban en su habitación “¿Y Por qué diablos nos tele transportamos?”  
“¡Somos wesens!” Dijo Rosalee  
“¿Podemos presentarnos primero?” Dijo Nick tímidamente “Mi nombre es Nick”  
“Rosalee”  
“Matt”  
“Henrietta”  
“Martin pero diganme Meisner”  
“Joan”  
“Sherlock”  
“Charlie”  
“No puedo juntarme con un maldito Zauberbiest” Dijo Joan enojada  
“No puedo a esperar a golpearte” Dijo Sherlock se acerco a ella, pero Matt se interpuso entre ellos.  
“Ya es suficiente” Sherlock leyó a Matt “¡No me interesa sus problemas de especie, de esta forma no se resuelven los problemas!”  
“¿Tu padre es boxeador?” Pregunto Sherlock, Matt lo miro incrédulo.  
“Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?”  
“Tus manos tienen marcas de haber golpeado algo y viendo tu forma de reacción cuando iba a atacar a Joan, no eres un brabucón, entonces solo estas imitando el comportamiento de tu padre”  
“Eso fue… increíble” Dijeron todos juntos.  
“¿Enserio? La mayoría de la gente me manda a la mierda” Todos se rieron.  
“¿Por qué se odian?” Pregunto Meisner.  
“Odiamos a su especie porque trabajo con Grimms” Dijo Henrietta  
“¿Qué es un Grimm?” Pregunto Charlie  
“Un cazador” Respondieron los cuatro wesen.  
“Yo pensaba que eras inteligente pero eres un idiota” Le dijo Nick a Sherlock.  
“¿Qué?” Sherlock por primera vez en su vida no logro leer a una persona.  
“Es estúpido que juzguen a una persona de por sus antepasados, el pasado ya pasado es y nosotros elegimos que hacer ahora”  
“¡Tienes razón!” Sherlock volvió a recomponerse “Meisner respondiendo su pregunta tengo una teoría de por qué nos pasa esto, haciendo estudios creo que somos otra especie un poco más evolucionada que el homo sapiens, como se han dado cuenta solo yo los puedo ver, si alguien entra no los vera, creo que tenemos una conexión mental que sirve para sobrevivir, ya que cada uno de ustedes tiene habilidades diferentes que nos harán sobrevivir a cualquier cosa en el futuro”  
“Entonces nuestros cerebros están conectados” Dijo Nick, Sherlock asintió “¿Cuándo están de cumpleaños?”  
“8 de agosto” Dijeron todos.  
“La conexión no fue al azar” Dijo Nick “Nacimos el mismo día, no puede ser una coincidencia”  
“Me sorprendes Nick” Dijo Sherlock “Las coincidencias no existen”  
“¿Somos hermanos?” Pregunto Charlie, Sherlock asintió “Bueno entonces lo primero ¡Ustedes idiotas no se intentaran asesinar y serán amigos!”  
“¡Esta bien!” Sherlock y Henrietta le alzaron la mano a Joan, ella las tomo con duda “¡Paz!”  
“En conclusión nuestro grupo es la mitad wesen y la otra mitad humana” Dijo Meisner.  
“La parte de los wesen esta correcta, pero algo huele raro, Rosalee ¿Lo sentiste?”  
“Un poco” Rosalee hizo woge y olio el lugar “Es Matt”  
“¿Qué tengo?” Pregunto Matt asustado.  
“Eres un brujo” Dijo Sherlock asombrado, esto es cada vez más interesante  
“¿Tengo magia?” Pregunto Matt más asombrado.  
“Si, pero no te han enseñado para protegerte, tu magia es fuerte” Matt lo miro para que siguiera explicando “Las brujas y brujos siempre se esconden por los cazadores, algunos se esconden solos o en un aquelarre, pero sé donde hay un libro de hechizo yo te enseñare”  
“¿No acabas de decir que es peligroso?” Pregunto Charlie  
“Para un brujo solo si, pero nos tiene a nosotros” Dijo Henrietta  
“¡Juntos!” Matt puso la mano al centro, Charlie, Nick, Rosalee, Joan y Meisner pusieron sus manos “¡Vamos todos!”  
“Ok” Sherlock y Henrietta pusieron las manos.

En la noche  
Sherlock entro en la caja de seguridad de su hermano sin problema gracias a Charlie y saco el libro de hechizos rápidamente y fue a su habitación.  
“Matt” Sherlock susurro y Mat apareció “Este es el libro”  
“Es grande” Sherlock se quedo callado “¿Qué pasa?”  
“Necesito tu sangre para abrirlo” Dijo Sherlock, Matt retrocedió “Es este mundo Matt, a veces solo con sangre se pueden abrir puertas”  
“OK….” Matt puso su brazo y Sherlock hizo woge, con su dedo le hizo un corte pequeño y cuando cayeron gotas de sangre, él libro se abrió “Uf”  
“¿Tienes vendas?” Joan apareció, Sherlock con una mano acerco el botiquín y Joan vendo a Matt.  
Sherlock miro cada página con interés, de principio a fin, pero fue interrumpido porque la puerta fue abierta por un furioso Mycroft que hizo woge, Sherlock en un segundo cerro el libro, Mycroft se acerco furioso y empezó a oler.  
“¿¡DONDE ESTA!?” Dijo Mycroft.  
“¿Quien?” Pregunto Rosalee asustada, Sherlock se quedo boquiabierto su hermano la escucho.  
“LA BRUJA” Grito Mycroft.  
“Aquí no hay ninguna bruja, solo quería ver si podía abrirlo” Dijo Rosalee.  
“Mycroft fuera de la habitación de tu hermano” Dijo su madre molesta.  
Mycroft se fue con el libro y Sherlock se acostó, en un segundo estaba acostado al lado de Matt en su habitación y mira alrededor a ver que los ocho estaban ahí.  
“Tu hermano se llevo el libro” Dijo Matt triste.  
“¿Te acuerdas que dije que cada uno tiene habilidades distintas?” Dijo Sherlock “Tengo memoria fotográfica, tengo todo el libro en mi cabeza, maña empezamos”  
“Me gusta que sean mis hermanos” Dijo Matt y abrazo a Sherlock “Buenas noches”  
Todos se abrazaron, Sherlock se relajo y se quedo dormido.


	2. Conociendo otros grupos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tía Marie lo sabia todo

Matt era un buen estudiante de la magia, en el primer día el logro fácilmente mover objetos.  
“Bien ahora…” Dijo Sherlock pero fue interrumpido por Charlie que apareció.  
“¡Tú habitación está vigilada!” Dijo Charlie “Hay una cámara y 5 micrófonos”  
Sherlock se fue de su casa a la biblioteca, como suponía no había nadie en el área infantil, solo estaba la bibliotecaria.  
“Bien ahora probaremos tu magia con Humanos y si funciona con alguien fuera de tu casa” Sherlock le dijo el hechizo, Matt dudo “Es un hechizo para dormir no la mataras”  
“¡OK!” Matt dijo el hechizo mirando a la bibliotecaria y esta se quedo dormida “Interesante”  
“Voy a necesitar eso en el futuro” Dijo Rosalee apareciendo “¡Ahora vámonos de aquí, y despierta a la señora!”  
“Matt el hechizo para despertarla es este” Sherlock se lo dijo “¡Aunque después de entrenar podrás lanza hechizos con solo pensarlo en tu mente!”  
“Inténtemelos” Matt miro a la bibliotecaria y ella despertó “Sherlock alguien se acerca”  
“¡Hermano!” Dijo Sherlock mientras rodaba los ojos, ahora estaba solo.  
“No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome, pero encontrare a esa bruja” Dijo Mycroft  
“¡No molestes no hay ninguna bruja aquí! ¿Por qué no solo vas a acosar a Garfield?”  
“¡Es Greg y no lo estoy acosando!”  
“¡Por favor!” Dijo Charlie “Tienes una cámara en donde se hospeda y tienes más de un informe de su salud ¿Es tu pez de colores?”  
“¡Ay, ya cállate, madre está preocupada!” Mycroft arrastro a su hermano fuera de la biblioteca.

“¡Chicos!” Dijo Nick llorando “¡Mis…pa…padres…murieron!”  
Todos lo abrazaron y lloraron con él.

“¡Ay!” Grita Sherlock de dolor, le ardían los ojos, el mira alrededor y estaba en una calle Matt estaba en el suelo todo su grupo estaba ahí con su misma cara de dolor, el leyó la situación Matt había salvado un hombre de desechos tóxicos y se le derramo en los ojos “Matt mírame, mírame”  
Todo el grupo estaba desesperado.

 

La muerte del padre de Matt fue difícil de superar, Matt era el bebe del grupo, lo único bueno es que cuando se conectaban Matt podía ver lo que los demás veían, aunque la aparición de Stick ayudo mucho.  
“Al fin los encontré” Dijo Stick cuando llevo a Matt al parque “Necesito hablar con los 8”  
“¿Qué quieres?” Pregunto Sherlock.  
“Al parecer encontramos al líder” Dijo divertido Stick “Respondiendo tu pregunta soy su padre”  
“¡¿Qué?!” Dijeron los ocho  
“Bueno llegaron todos” Stick respiro hondo “Yo active su habilidad sense, por eso soy el padre de su grupo”  
“¿Qué le paso a tú grupo?” Pregunto Meisner.  
“Los mataron” Dijo Stick “Una organización que nos caza, aunque hay muchas, esta la BPO, la mano y los reales”  
“¿Por qué nos cazan?” Pregunto Nick.  
“Nos cazan por ser de otra especie Nick” Dijo Sherlock “Nos ven como marionetas o personas peligrosas ¿Cierto?”  
“Tristemente si” Stick los miro “Antes era fácil estar encubierto era más fácil, pero ahora que esas compañías trabajan con senses para cazarnos”  
“¿Eso que afecta?” Pregunto Rosalee  
“¿No se han encontrado con otros senses? Mejor así” Stick se rasco el pelo “Nosotros nos conectamos con personas de otros grupos a través de la mirada”  
“¿No me podre contactar con nadie?” Pregunto Matt.  
“No seas idiota” Dijo Stick “Para conectarte necesitas a uno de tus hermanos, gracias a ellos puedes ver, yo aunque no tenga un grupo estoy conectado con ustedes por ser su padre”  
“Entendido” Sherlock lo miro y lo leyó “¿Y ahora qué?”  
“Les explicare las reglas” Dijo Stick  
1 Ayúdense mutuamente, si uno muere todos sentirán su muerte  
2 Nada de mentiras en su grupo  
3 Sean inteligente para esquivar a las organizaciones que   
4 Algunos grupos serán confiables, otros serán ratas, elijan con cuidado.  
5 Tienen que aprender a pelear  
“Yo entrenare a Matt y le ayudare a agudizar sus sentidos” Dijo Stick, el abrazo a los 8 “Tienen que sobrevivir no cree idiotas débiles”

El grupo creció, Meisner fue reclutado por una agencia secreta desde muy joven, Joan estudiaba para medicina, Nick quería ser policía, Charlie mejoro sus habilidades de hacker, ahora legalmente se llama Charlie, Matt quería ser abogado y domina la magia a la perfección, Henrietta quería ser la mejor Hexenbiest y tuvo que ayudar a una amiga a escarpar con su hijo a escapar de los reales, Rosalee y Sherlock para tristeza del grupo se metieron en el mundo de las drogas, a Rosalee la arrestaron y la llevaron a la cárcel, después murió el padre de Rosalee, al salir de la cárcel el único familiar que vino fue su hermano ya que ella no quería enfrentar a su madre por no ir al funeral de su padre, Sherlock recibió un trato de Garfield, que le dejara entrar en escenas del crimen si se limpia.  
Años después Joan y Matt entraron a la universidad que querían para estudiar su carrera, Nick entro en la academia policial, Meisner era un agente libre, Henrietta era una de las mejores Hexenbiest, Charlie ahora trabajaba en una empresa de verdad y no hace nada ilegal, Sherlock resuelve crímenes y Rosalee estaba resolviendo su vida.  
Las cosas iban bien, Matt conoció a Foggy que era una ninfa, su especie se considera pacifica, Nick conoció a Hank, todos en su vida habían conocido a otros sense, en total han conocido a 129 sense y todos se ayudan entre ellos, Sherlock noto que no todos supieron que eran senses cuando niños, dependía del padre o la madre del grupo.  
Después Matt se mudo a un departamento en Hell's Kitchen su antiguo hogar, le sorprendió que nadie hubiese reclamado el lugar, era difícil pensando que Nueva York tiene el segundo aquelarre más grande de Estados Unidos, en el barrio había de todo, brujas, hombres lobos, wesen, senses, criaturas que ni sabía que existían, cazadores y humanos que sabían del mundo sobrenatural, Matt unió a todos los habitantes a lo largo de los meses, también conoció a Karen una ninfa que era secretaria y tenía una florería que heredo por parte de su madre, también estaba Alice una fantasma que murió asesinada por su novio, desde entonces vaguea matando a parejas abusivas y vuelve para descansar y no olvidemos a Benny, su amigo vampiro Benny que se alimentaba de la donación de sangre, todo iba bien Matt y Foggy abrieron su firma independiente, pero a mucha gente le intereso Hell's kitchen.  
Alice estaba arreglando las flores, Benny traía dos cajones llenos de plantas y Karen estaba en el mostrador, la puerta se abrió y entraron 5 personas.  
“¿En qué puedo ayudarles?” Pregunto Karen acercándose a los extraños, ella olio el aire y se alejo.  
“Buscamos a Matthew Murdock y rápido” Dijo la mujer que era una bruja Benny se acerco con su velocidad vampiro al lado de Karen.  
“Estoy justo aquí” Matt apareció detrás de ellos y con un movimiento de mano cerro las cortinas “¿Qué quieren?”  
“Hablar contigo” Dijo un hombre alto y musculoso, el empezó a oler “Pequeño omega”  
“Si me vuelves a decir pequeño te romperé todos los huesos” Dijo Meisner.  
“Agresivo me gusta” Dijo la bruja.  
“Mejor conversemos en otro lado, tengo hambre, Benny” Matt puso el brazo y Benny lo llevo a su destino una cafetería.  
“A ver, 7 personas, síganme” Dijo la camarera que se llamaba Lola, su belleza dejo atontados a los 5 recién llegado, se sentaron “¿Matt, Benny lo de siempre?”  
“Si por favor Lola” Matt sonrió.  
“¿Y ustedes?” Pregunto Lola a los otros.  
“Carne”  
“Ensalada”  
“Hamburguesa”  
“Nada”  
“Cerdo”  
“Ok” Dijo Lola anotando “Ensalada para la bruja, carne para el lobo, cerdo para el demonio, hamburguesa para el cazador y nada para el ángel”  
“No los asustes” Dijo el otro camarero Mike que al igual que lola era hermoso, los dos se fueron riendo por la cara de los desconocidos que los miraban con lujuria.  
“Siempre es bueno tener una amiga súcubo y un amigo íncubo” Dijo Matt casualmente.  
“¡Eso es imposible esa especie de demonio desapareció hace tiempo!” Dijo el demonio.  
“Aquí tienen” Lola le dio un pescado con papas fritas a Matt y a Benny carne bañada en vino “Disfruten”  
“Bueno de que quieren hablar” Pregunto Benny.  
“Estamos interesado en Hell's kitchen” Dijo el ángel, alguien se sentó al lado de Matt era Emma un ángel “¿Hermana?”  
“No somos hermanos, solo vine a cuidar a mi brujito favorito” Dijo Emma  
“Al parecer todos te quieren” Dijo Sherlock  
“¿Matt?” ¡Dios mío justo ahora todos se ponen protectores!, era Diego la pareja de Mike estaba haciendo ejercicio, su aroma siempre le molesto por lo dulce que era “¿Has visto a Mike?”  
“¿El camarero sexy? Se fue por allá” Dijo el lobo.  
“Diego, no” Matt se paro “No cometas ninguna estupidez y hablen rápido que si seguimos así este lugar se llenara”  
“Está bien” Dijo la bruja Matt se sentó y Digo se sentó cerca “¿Qué eres? No hueles a nada que he visto”  
“Tengo un caso en 20 minutos, rápido hablen” Gruño Matt.  
“Como tú eres el que reclamo Hell's kitchen queremos que las unas a cualquiera de nosotros”  
“¿Por qué el interés repentino?” Pregunto Rosalee.  
“Los tiempos cambian” Dijo la bruja “Y como tú eres el líder, tú debes elegir el destino de este barrio”  
“¿Líder?” Toda la cafetería se lleno de risas “No soy el líder somos una cooperativa y no creo que nadie del consejo apruebe unirse a unos idiotas que se creen superior a uno”  
“¿¡Como te atreves a llamarnos idiotas!?” El hombre lobo se lanzo hacia Matt pero un par de plumas se lo impidió, las plumas provenían de Diego que las huso como escudo y al imponerlas era las plumas de un pavo real, todos en el restaurante se pararon mostrando su verdadera naturaleza.  
“¡Largo!” Grito Matt moviendo una mano lanzándolos hacia afuera.  
“Esto recién empieza” Dijo Joan  
“Lo sé”

“Nick ¿Por qué te ataco un reaper?” Pregunto Sherlock cuando estaban en el pasillo del hospital.  
“No lo sé” Dijo Nick sollozando “Atacaron a la Tía Marie”  
“Cálmate Nick ahora está bien” Matt y Rosalee lo consolaban y Joan veía si tenía heridas, Meisner y Henrietta caminaban lado a lado, tía Marie fue una figura materna muy importante en la niñez del grupo y Charlie buscaba quien envió al tipo a matar a la tía Marie.  
“Nick mírame” Le exigió Sherlock, Nick lo miro y Sherlock hizo woge, después de un segundo volvió a la normalidad “Eres un Grimm”  
“¿¡Que!? Soy un monstruo” Dijo Nick, estaba a punto de llorar pero Sherlock lo abrazo.  
“No eres un monstruo Nick, que seas un Grimm no significa que nos mates a todos, sería estúpido juzgarte por tus antepasado”   
“¿Señor Burkhardt?” Nick se paro “Sígame su tía ahora está estable, pero vimos una gran cantidad de cortes en su cuerpo ¿En qué trabaja?”  
“Es bibliotecaria” Dijeron los 8, la doctora se fue.  
“Nick” Era la Tía Marie “Acércate”  
“Tía Marie”  
“Eres un Grimm, aunque creo que ya lo sabes por tu grupo” Dijo la tía Marie relajado.  
“¿Cómo lo sabes?” Pregunto Nick.  
“Te escuchaba hablar con ellos Sherlock, Henrietta, Joan, Meisner, Charlie, Rosalee y Matt” Su tía suspiro “Siempre supo que eras un sense, por eso no te hable que eras un Grimm, los reales te intentarían capturar, al menos se que tu grupo te protegerá”  
“Tía no vas a morirte” Dijo Matt “Puedo revivirte”  
“No ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer no necesito más tiempo ¿Me pasas mi bastón?” Cuando se lo paso lo abrió revelando dos llaves, una verde y otra gris “La primera cuídenla con su vida, la segunda es el remolque que deje fuera de tu casa, por tu bien y el de ella debes terminar con Juliette”   
“¿Juliette?” Con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de Juliette “¿Por qué?”  
“Los veo a los 8” Todos la miraron “Por ser un Grimm la pondrás en peligro y ella no te entenderá que eres un sense”  
“Tía…” Se quedo dormida por el tranquilizante.  
“Vamos tenemos un caso” Dijo Sherlock levantando a Nick.  
“Tienes que vivir en mi casa” Dijo Henrietta.  
“Joan mañana empieza tu nuevo trabajo, tienes que dormir” Dijo Rosalee preocupada.

 

Joan se acerco al hogar de la persona que cuidaría, cuando iba a entrar salió una mujer que no la miro.  
“Prostituta” Dijo Sherlock Joan lo ignoro.  
“¿Hola?” Joan camino por el hogar hasta que encontró a la persona que debe vigilar “Hola soy la señorita Joan Watson”  
“Joan sal de aquí” Dijo Sherlock.  
“¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?” Se miraron a los ojos y conectaron “Pues yo sí, un gusto Sherlock Holmes”  
“Esto…” Joan retrocedió  
“¿Por qué no puedo leerte?” Sherlock se acerco como un animal enjaulando a su presa.  
“Soy una caja de sorpresas” Dijo Joan acercándose a la puerta.  
“La estas asustando” Monroe le dijo a Sherlock “Es la primera persona afuera de nuestro grupo que conocemos”  
“Es linda” Dijo Adalind  
“¿Crees que su grupo estudia a Sherlock?” Dijo Vladimir  
“Es mi primo” Dijo Sherlock a Joan  
“Mejor me voy” Joan iba a salir pero Sherlock le cerró el paso, Joan hizo woge y retrocedió asustada.  
“Esto complica las cosas” Dijo Frank  
“Lo siento si te asuste” Dijo Danny.  
“Sé lo que eres” Dijo Sherlock “Primo”  
“¡Sherlock!”  
“Ok esto es confuso” Dijo Meisner  
“¡Tenemos un caso acompáñame!” Sherlock ignoro las quejas de su grupo “¿Vienes?”  
“Bueno” Joan fue por curiosidad

“¿Cómo te diriges a tus clientes?” Pregunto Sherlock  
“Llámame como te acomode amiga, familiar o asistente, yo te sigo la corriente”  
“Capitán Gregson” Sherlock se acerco “Le presento a mi novia Joan Watson”  
“¿Qué?” Grito todo el grupo de Joan.  
“Bueno adentro esta el cuerpo”  
Nick seguía un rastro para encontrar a la persona que secuestro a la niña, él sabía que era un Blutbad quien secuestro a la niña.

Monroe fue a buscar el periódico y vio pasar a unas niñas vestidas de rojo e hizo woge por instinto, lo último que esperaba era un Grimm encima suyo gritando donde estaba, el lo miro bien y conectaron, el Grimm se separo con miedo  
“Lo arruine” Nick manejaba lejos de la casa del sospechoso a su lado estaba Sherlock.   
“Es tu trabajo” Nick se dio vuelta y vio a Monroe “Monroe”  
“Esta aquí” Nick paró en seco “Nick”  
“Si manejas así puedes morir” Monroe ahora estaba a su lado revisándolo.  
“Dime que no secuestraste a esa niña”   
“Por supuesto que no, soy un Wieder Blutbad”  
“¿Wieder Blutbad?”  
“Un Blutbad reformado” Dijo Monroe “¿Eres nuevo en esto verdad?”  
“Bueno…” Monroe lo miro a los ojos “Si”  
“¿Puedo ayudarte?”  
“Mierda si”

Joan se quito los guantes  
“Dilo” Joan  
“Cirujana”  
“¿Vamos a la ópera?”  
“Odio la opera”  
“Bueno tú te lo pierdes”

Gracias a la ayuda de Monroe Hank y Nick encontraron a la niña, en su oficina su jefe lo llamo  
“Nick quería felicitarle por encontrar…” Pero fue parado por Nick.  
“No te molestes” Dijo Matt “Su alteza, más bien mitad”  
“¿Qué…?”Sean se puso incomodo.  
“Ni se te ocurra usarme de carta para tu familia o la resistencia” Dijo Meisner y sin más se fue.

“Es increíble todas las cosas del tráiler, aprendimos muchas cosas” Nick le hablaba a su tía inconsciente, pero una enfermara rubia se acerco con una jeringa verde “Oye”  
Nick puso la mano para recibir la jeringa y antes de desmayarse se conecto con la rubia.  
Todo su grupo se desmayo.  
Nick despertó en el sofá de Monroe y lo primero que olio fue papas vegetarianas.  
“Al fin despertaste” Monroe le trajo un plato de sopa  
“Monroe” Dijo Nick sonrojándose por como llego   
“Fue un accidente” Nick vio a la rubia y se paro  
“¡Tu!” Nick apunto a la rubia y busco su arma  
“Tranquilo” Monroe se puso en medio “Ella solo estaba cumpliendo un trabajo”  
“Asesinar a mi tía no es considera trabajo” Todo su grupo estaba enojado  
“Lo arruinamos” Dijo Frank.

Joan salió de la opera con Sherlock idearon un plan para arrestar a el asesino pero se detuvieron  
“¿Te has enfrentado a un Grimm?” Pregunto Sherlock  
“Dime que en tu grupo no hay un Blutbad” Dijo Joan “Mierda”  
“Watson” Joan se bajo del auto y Sherlock la siguió llegaron a su casa “¡Watson!”  
“¡Que!” Grito Joan “Tu grupo intento asesinar a la tía Marie”  
Nick se levanto con todo su grupo y Monroe trajo a todo su grupo, Matt se puso adelante y se enfrento a Danny, la batalla fue dura mañana despertaran con mucho dolor al final Monroe le dio un golpe en la boca a Nick asiendo que escupiera sangre  
“Tenemos que curarlo si no confiara en nosotros” Dijo Molly  
“Lo acabamos de golpear no sé si confiara…” Las palabras de John cuando Monroe beso salvajemente a Nick y él respondió el beso.

Cayeron en el sofá y se quitaron la ropa, Monroe mordió el cuello de Nick de una manera posesiva, todo el grupo de Nick sintió el mordisco en sus cuellos, Nick gimió en respuestas, Monroe le encantaba el aroma de Nick y su lobo gritaba que entrara, Monroe le bajo los pantalones y entro a un ritmo animal, era grande, con una mano masturbaba a Nick, el grupo nunca había tenido una sensación igual a este, el sexo siempre era suave pero esto era sucio y hermoso, sin más Nick se corrió en el ombligo de Nick y Monroe exploto adentro suyo.  
“Ahora” Monroe levanta a Nick “Me perteneces”  
“Si” Nick se queda dormido  
“¿¡Que mierda!?” Gritaron los dos grupos.

 

Matt miraba en donde estaría el ruso Vladimir


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora me quitaron las muelas y en la escuela se vienen las pruebas finales

Sherlock estaba furioso   
“Relájate es normal” Dijo Charlie  
“¡No es normal!” Sherlock era egoísta y posesivo aunque esa faceta no le gustaba, no quería que cualquiera se vaya con otro grupo, ellos deben estar juntos “¡Esto no es una película porno!”  
“Por lo que somos amamos, nos curamos más rápido que el resto además” Dijo Charlie “No mientas diciendo que no fue increíble”  
“Mandara a ese Blutbad a la cárcel por violación” Dijo Sherlock  
“No podemos” Dijo Joan “Fue reciproco, ahora deja de molestar y duerme, idiota”

 

“¿Qué hago Joan?” Pregunto Matt.  
“Tienes que cerrar la herida, necesitas fuego” Dijo Joan nerviosa.

“¡Ah!” Grito Monroe de dolor “Duele”  
Monroe y Nick aparecieron al lado de Matt y Vladimir.  
“Mierda Matt no lo dejes morir es del grupo de Monroe” Dijo Nick intentando cargar a Vladimir.  
“Y Sherlock” Joan ayudo a Nick

Se detuvieron un momento a descansar.  
“Dame los nombre” Dijo Matt  
“No es momento para nombres Matt” Dijo Sherlock   
“Su nombre…” El pulso bajo drásticamente.  
“No te irás aun” Cuando el pulso de Vladimir se detuvo Matt levanto la mano diciendo el hechizo para revivir.  
“¿Qué me hiciste?” Dijo Vladimir al despertar  
“Moriste y te traje de vuelta” Dijo Matt  
“¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano?” Pregunto Vladimir furioso y hizo woge era un Löwen.  
“No mate a tu hermano” Matt lo tomo y Vladimir volvió a su forma humana “Vámonos antes de que lleguen los hombres de Fisk”  
Para sorpresa de Matt Vladimir lo obedeció y se dirigieron a un lugar seguro la casa de Matt.

“Joan” Joan miro a la voz era un hombre rubio y con ojos azules Jack Morrison.  
“Hola papá” Jack era también hijo de Stick, todos lo llamaban papá por su actitud, ahora mismo el volvía a casa “¿Qué ocurre?”  
“Código Negro 48 horas” Dijo mientras sacaba la pastilla negra.  
“Antes que te vayas” Dijo Joan “¿Puede Angela ir al departamento de Matt?”  
“Le preguntare, suerte” Jack desapareció.

“Hable con papá” Dijo Joan “Código negro 48 horas”  
“Ok” Todos se tomaron sus pastillas menos Matt ya que no lo necesita.  
“¿Qué es un código negro y quien es papá?” Pregunto Sherlock, Joan tomo la pastilla y Sherlock desapareció, en ese instante se escucho un grito “Watson”  
“No sabes nada ¿Verdad?” Sherlock se acerco a Joan “Hare café esto va a durar toda la noche”

Angela estaba sentada cuando Matt entro en el apartamento  
“Hola Angela” Matt la saluda “¿Me ayudas?”  
“Lo dejaste horrible” Angela se acerco para curarlo y al acercarse retrocedió “¿¡Qué diablos hiciste Matt!?”  
“Lo reviví” Dijo Matt “Tu resucitas gente no es nada nuevo para ti”  
“Es distinto, yo soy una nefilim, tu eres un brujo” Angela miro el cuello y durmió a Vladimir “Le pusiste en su cuello una marca de posesión ahora es como un perro obediente contigo y si tu mueres el muere”  
“¿Cómo se lo saco?” Pregunto Matt, Vladimir era un alfa y el era un omega, ahora lo había unido a él, si esto seguía obviamente terminaría embarazado “Por favor dime que hay un modo de sacar esa marca, es un alfa y yo soy un omega”  
“Lo siento Matt no hay solución” Angela le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue “Si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme”  
“Gracias Angela”

 

Nick desperté en el sofá de Monroe, al despertar Monroe le estaba acariciando su cabeza y como respuesta Nick ronroneo  
“Ten cuidado gatito de no tentar al lobo a cazarte” Monroe puso sus ojos rojos.  
“Tendrás que correr para atraparme” Nick respondió acercándose más a Monroe, se iban a besar pero el teléfono de Nick sono era Juliette “No contestare debo dejarla”  
“¿Por qué no me ves?” Pregunto Monroe.  
“Si te veo…” Nick lo miro “La pastilla ¿Joan no le explico a Sherlock?”  
“Si, pero pensaba que bloqueaba la externa” Dijo Monroe  
“Después te explico” Nick lo beso “Tengo que ir a trabajar”

Las pastillas duraban 8 horas, como Juliette no estaba en casa Nick saco todas sus cosas y las dejo en remolque, despues fue a un caso de secuestro.  
“¿Por qué vienes por este camino?” Pregunto Monroe.  
“Entonces, en esa casa hubo un robo con una persona desaparecida” Dijo Nick  
“¿Estás bien Nick? ¡Jesús!” Hank se detuvo cuando 3 jóvenes pasaron frente a ellos “Casi los atropellos”  
“Es el hijo de Frank” Era Adalind, Nick no le prestó atención   
“¿Quién es el dueño de la casa?” Pregunto Nick  
“El señor Frank Rabe” Dijo Hank.  
Al llegar estaba la señora Rabe haciendo jardinería, Monroe y Adalind gruñeron al verla, al parecer no era muy querida, les explicaron la situación del secuestro pero ella se molesto porque la acusaban de secuestro y no metían a la cárcel a las personas que se metieron en su casa, llego un auto rojo y de ahí se bajo Frank al mirar a Nick conectaron.  
“Es guapo” Dijo Henrietta, Nick miro a la esposa “Tu y yo sabemos que no lo ama”  
“Oficiales ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?” Pregunto Frank un poco nervioso, Nick se concentro para usar su habilidad sense y darle un mensaje a Frank.  
“¿Papá?” Los mismos jóvenes que casi atropellaron aparecen “¿Qué ocurre?”  
“Nada, Barry vamos adentro para no molestar a los detectives” Dijo la madre “Frank tu también”  
“Cualquier pregunta con gusto la responderé” Dijo Frank cuando entraba en su casa.  
Nick y Henrietta vieron que el hijo de Frank los miraba e hizo woge  
“Jägerbar, esto podría ser malo” Dijo Henrietta.

 

Nick estaba en el remolque con Sherlock estudiando los textos aparecieron Frank y Monroe.  
“Puedes venir si quieres” Nick le dijo a Monroe y le envio la dirección a Monroe.  
“No me gusta esta unión, el te marco como su omega” Digo Sherlock  
“Bueno siempre sabíamos que me enamoraría de un Alfa” Dijo Nick  
“¿No crees que es muy rápido para llamarlo amor?” Dijo Sherlock  
“Los Blutbad eligen a una pareja por los olores” Dijo Joan “Y en todos los casos la pareja responde de inmediato, son instinto basicos”  
“¿Qué crees que paso?” Pregunto Frank.  
“Roh-Hatz” Dijo Nick “Sospechamos que tu hijo y sus amigos lo están practicando”  
“¿¡QUE!?” Grito Frank “Yo nunca les enseñe esas cosas”  
“Lo sé, creo que es tu esposa” Dijo Nick.  
“Lo sabía, tu esposa es una perra loca” Dijo Monroe  
“Tenemos que detenerlos antes que se conviertan en asesinos” Alguien toco la puerta, Nick la abrió “Monroe”  
“Whoa” Monroe entro en el remolque, toco todo y saco un arma “¿Te imaginarias si te golpeo con esto?”  
“Pareces un niño en una dulcería” Dijo Nick.  
“Ya es hora Nick” Dijo Rosalee “De dejar a Juliette”   
“¿Ahora?” Rosalee era como una mamá para Nick “Esta bien”

 

Nick entro nervioso, pero sus hermanos lo acompañaron, al entrar escucho quejas, Juliette miraba riendo a un hombre que intentaba arreglar un refigerador y se estaba lastimando, alguien llamo y Juliette fue a constestar.  
“Diablos” Dijo el hombre que en su uniforme decía Bud, mientras lo miraba se conectaron e hizo woge “Grimm, por favor no me mate tengo esposa e hijos”  
Nick no dijo nada mientras Bud se hiba   
“¿Qué era eso? No está en ningún libro” Dijo Nick.  
“Eisbiber, son los wesen más pacificos” Dijo Sherlock.  
“¿Juliette?” Nick la llamo y ella vino “Tengo que decirte algo”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Creo que debemos terminar” Dijo Rosalee “Eres una persona increíble y te mereces a alguien que tenga tiempo para ti, por desgracia ese no soy yo”  
“…” Juliette se puso a llorar.  
“Mierda vio el añillo” Dijo Sherlock.  
“¡Vete!” Grito Juliette, Nick se fue pero se dio cuenta que estaban todos los que habia conectado.

Matt podía ver el futuro y ahora mismo su futuro era que iba a tener una hija con Vladimir, el suspiro y marco a Rowena  
“¿Cómo está la bruja más poderosa?” Dijo Matt, en ese instante Rowena apareció a su lado y el corto “Tanto tiempo”  
“¿Qué ocurre querido?” Pregunto Rowena.  
“Tuve una visión, en donde las 5 razas se enfrentaran a muerte, pero” Matt tomo un trago “Tenemos que hacer algo”  
“¿En que nos beneficiaria?”   
“Siempre se matan primero a las brujas” Respondió Matt  
“Una visita para mi antiguas amigas” Ella sonrió “¿Qué tenemos que hacer?”

 

John acompaño a Mike a conocer a una persona que buscaba a un compañero de piso, Mike le dijo que era una persona extravagante, a John no le importaba, a la persona que fue a ver estaba viendo un microscopio Mike presento a John.   
“¿Afganistán o Irak?” Dijo el extraño al darle una rápida mirada.  
“Disculpa” El extraño le dirigió la mirada y conectaron   
“¿Afganistán o Irak?” Pregunto el extraño con irritación mirándolo y conectaron.  
“A…Afganistán” Dijo John “¿Cómo lo supiste?”  
“Molly” Sherlock la saludo “Café, gracias”  
“¿John?” Molly se quedo sorprendida y abrazo a John.  
“¿¡Molly es un sense!?” Dijo sorprendido Meisner  
“Me da gusto verte, pero tengo trabajo” Molly se fue.  
“¿Cómo sabes que fui Afganistán?” Pregunto John interesado.  
“Tienes una herida psicológica de bala en tu pierna y tu postura es de un militar” Dijo el extraño mientras se iba “Te veo en mi departamento después”  
“Pero, ni siquiera se tu nombre” Dijo John.  
“Me llamo Sherlock Holmes y mi dirección es el 221B de la calle Baker street” Dijo mientras se iba y le guiñaba un ojo.

 

“¿No crees que fue un poco dramático?” Pregunto Charlie a Sherlock “¿No te parece raro que tenga el mismo apellido de Joan?”  
“Un poco” Dijo Sherlock “Pero, no sé que wesen es y me parece interesante”  
“¿Te interesa un omega?” Sherlock había aprendido a controlar las visitas de su grupo en la mayoría de los casos, así que se desconecto de Charlie “Diablos”

 

“Nuestro hijo está haciendo las tradiciones, no es nada malo” Dijo la esposa de Frank “No debes trabajar con un Grimm, el matara a nuestro hijo”  
“No hare que nuestro hijo sea un asesino” Grito Fran mientras arrastraba a Nick a el coche.  
“Te arrepentirás” Gritaba la esposa.

“Eso fue sexy” Dijo Henrietta.  
“¿Qué?” Pregunto Frank.  
“Perdón, fue Henrietta” Dijo Nick al ver un Monroe enojado.  
“Cálmate Monroe” Le dijo Frank a Monroe “¿Cómo es?”  
“Bueno… déjame mostrarte” Henrietta hizo woge, para su sorpresa él no se asusto “Verdad, en tu grupo hay una hexenbiest”  
“Que queremos matarla” Dijo Meisner.   
“Si la intentas tocar te aseguro que te romperé tu cráneo” Dijo Danny  
“No sabes con quien te metes niño” Dijo Matt  
“¿Podríamos concertándonos en que Barry no se convierta en un asesino?” Dijo Molly  
“Gracias, al fin alguien que usa su cabeza” Dijo Charlie

Entraron en la cueva y solo estaban algunas prendas de las posibles futuras víctimas, Frank y Rosalee olieron las prendas e hicieron woge y salieron corriendo.  
“Barry” Grito Frank en woge, los tres adolecentes se giraron, Nick fue a ver la pareja secuestrada “Para esta locura”  
“Estamos haciendo honores a nuestros ancestros papá” Dijo Barry “Ellos insultaron nuestra honra al invadir nuestra casa”  
“Eso no te da un motivo para matarlos” Dijo Nick.  
“¿¡Trajiste un Grimm!?” Grito Barry, Nick se puso tenso, pero Matt sintió que algo se dirigía hacia él, lo que vio fue a un oso que se lanzaba contra él, pero antes de que pasara algo se activo una trampa del suelo con pinchos “¡MAMÁ!”

 

“Señor Murdock” Matt estaba en la sala del director a su lado estaba Hana y Olivia, Jack dejo a Matt de tutor, como el director Winston tenía un compromiso lo remplazaba el subdirector “El comportamiento de las hermanas Reyes es inaceptable, Hana se pasa jugando todas las clases, por otro lado Olivia es acusada por otros estudiantes de manipulación y chantaje”  
“Nada de eso es verdad” Dijo Hana, Matt suspiro sabía que estaba mintiendo.  
“¿Hay alguna prueba?” Pregunto Charlie “Yo tengo sus informes y tienen notas sobresalientes, así que no creo que tenga sentido su acusación”  
“…” El subdirector no esperaba esa respuesta.  
“Creo que terminamos” Matt, Hana y Sombra se fuerón.  
“Gracias Charlie” Dijo Hana “El subdirector es un idiota”  
“2 años para acabar este infierno” Dijo Sombra, las dos eran elementales eléctricas.  
Los tres se bajaron del taxi.  
“¿Quién era la omega y el alfa que escuchaban la conversación?” Pregunto Matt, las hermanas se detuvieron y Jack apareció “Necesito una pastilla”  
“Matt ni se te ocu…” Pero Matt se tomo la pastilla y Jack desapareció.  
“Nadie” Dijo Hana  
“No seas idiota él sabe cuando mentimos” Dijo sombra “Son hermanos el alfa se llama Lúcio y la omega se llama Satya”  
“Gracias por decir la verdad ahora pueden ir a su departamento” Dijo Matt.  
“Pero, queremos jugar con Charlie” Reclamaron las hermanas.  
“Si tienes una mujer desnuda no tendrá nada que no hubiésemos visto” Sombra abrió la puerta rápidamente y se sorprendió a ver a Vladimir durmiendo en un sofá “¿Tienes un alfa?”  
Matt las echo a fuera con gritos   
“Tu sofá es una mierda” Dijo Vladimir.

 

“Llego el freak” Dijo una mujer morena al ver a Sherlock y a John “¿Quién es él?”  
“Un gusto Donavon” Dijo Sherlock tranquilamente   
“Oh no llego el freak” Vino un hombre “¿Quién es él?”  
“Al parecer tuvieron una linda noche en la sala de estar de Anderson” Dijo Sherlock “Como unos cerdos”  
“¿Qué dijiste?” Anderson y Donavon hicieron woge mostrando que eran Bauerschwein, John se puso a reír “¿Y a este que le pasa?”  
“Sherlock” Dijo una persona que parecía ser el que mandaba el equipo.  
“Garfield” Dijo Sherlock “Al parecer me hiciste caso y terminaste con tu esposa, también conociste a alguien nuevo”  
“Es Greg, pero si” Dijo Greg “Pero no es nuevo para ti”  
“¿Quien?” Dijo Sherlock mientras entraban al edificio.  
“Tu… hermano” Sherlock casi se desmaya  
“Tenemos que decirle” Dijo Charlie  
“Tiene que saber que Mycroft lo vigilaba desde que éramos niños” Dijo Meisner  
“Lestrade…”Sherlock se acerco pero se detuvo “Tienes el peor gusto”

 

“¿Por qué no le dijiste?” Pregunto Charlie.  
“No es tan idiota estoy seguro que se dio cuenta” Respondió Sherlock “¿Por qué te llamo tu jefe?”  
“No me agrada su aroma” Dijo Matt.

“Si soy irremplazable” Dijo Charlie.  
“Si, una lástima” Respondió su jefe Dick Roman secamente, Matt se acerco a ello “Necesitamos que rompas el bloqueo”

“Benny, ¿Qué ocurre?” Matt despertó al escuchar a Benny entrar.  
“Necesito tu ayuda” Dijo Benny sudando “Creo que me lazarón una maldición”  
“No confió en las brujas” Se quejo Dean.  
“¿Quién está ahí?” Matt se tenso y se relajo al entender que pasaba “Tú y tus hermanos no están enfermos”  
“¿Tu sabes qué me pasa?” Pregunto Greg   
“Si, yo les explico” Respondió Matt.


End file.
